Total Drama Culture Shock
by BabyIt'sBrynlee
Summary: TDWT brought Canada to the world, TDCS will bring the world to Canada with a new cast of characters from other countries.
1. THE RULES

**Hello all, and welcome to Total Drama Culture Shock! TDWT brought Canada to other countries, now we're bringing the countries to Canada! Since my last OC contest didn't get off to the running start I was hoping for because of personal reasons, I'm starting anew. Sorry 'bout that. **

**I have an American OC, solely because I'm not letting one of you get to do America. That's too easy.**

**So here are a few rules.**

**SOME ASPECT OF YOUR CHARACTER'S PERSONALITY/APPEARANCE SHOULD BE STEREOTYPICAL OF YOUR COUNTRY. For instance, an enthusiastic Japanese girl who loves anime and dresses like Sailor Moon, or a really snarky Scottish boy who's not embarrassed to be seen in a kilt. They should also be somewhat original, though.**

**YOUR CHARACTERS WILL SPEAK ENGLISH. If you send me an app in Hindu I will be confused and ask you to clarify. I am about as multilingual as Chris McLean is modest, which is to say I'm not.**

**NO REPEAT COUNTRIES. I'll be updating the list all the time, so make sure you check before you submit.**

**NO CANADIANS. That's against the point of this season.**

* * *

**Here are some ideas for countries if you're stuck... just ideas, though!**

_Germany_

_Sweden_

_Russia _

_India_

_Brazil_

_Egypt_

_Spain_

_Kenya_

_Iceland_

_Mexico_

... but any other country you like is fine by me!

**Countries you can't do: (I'll be updating this list as I get characters)**

_America, Australia, Canada, England, France, Greece, Italy, Japan, Portugal, Switzerland, Uruguay_

* * *

So here's the form!

**BASICS**

Name: (should be culturally appropriate, meaning Paolo is probably a better Italian name than Ashton)

Age:

Country:

**APPEARANCE**

Hair color/style:

Eye color/shape:

Skin tone:

Build:

Everyday outfit:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

**PERSONALITY**

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Secrets:

**REACTIONS (please write these in dialogue, like a confessional)**

On being voted off:

On winning:

On being betrayed:

On crushing on someone:

On not being eliminated at the ceremony:

On Chris being, well, Chris:

**BACKGROUND**

Hometown: (real or fictional)

Short bio:

Family:

Friends back home:

Romance back home?:

Were they popular in school?:

Ever been kissed?:

People see them as:

They seem themselves as:

Allergies:

**STRATEGY**

Willing to be in alliances?:

If so, with who?:

Leader/follower:

Why they auditioned:

What they'd do with the prize money:

Open to romance?:

If so, with who?:


	2. THE LIST

**Greetings, friends! Brynlee here. I've got a complete list for you, yo!**

**Also, to the creator of Perci, the author is sorry for not realizing right away that guys don't wear hair bows. Whoops. **

* * *

**BOYS**

1. AMERICA - Tate Cooper

2. FRANCE - Yves Dubois

3. URUGUAY - Joaquín García

4. Brazil - Marcus Arron

5. INDIA - Paras Sandhu

6. RUSSIA - Nikolai Milkovich

7. ICELAND (maybe) - Moonbeam O'Hara

* * *

**GIRLS**

1. JAPAN - Katsuki Akuma (or it is Akuma Katsuki? do the Japanese do last name first?)

2. AUSTRALIA - Danika McDean

3. NETHERLANDS - Lisanne de Vries

4. ENGLAND - Natalie Rose

5. ITALY - Constantina DeMauro

6. PORTUGAL - Raquel de Lima

7. GREECE - Perci Matis

and another one I just came up with that I wanted to add and may remove later,

8. SWITZERLAND - Aimée Dupont

* * *

**I'm done! This is it. We're starting soon, I promise! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 1

**OMG... thank god this is finally done! I've been swamped over the past few weeks.**

**Thanks so much to Maua for the drawing! Sorry I haven't replied over email yet... I'm super forgetful. But I love it! I love that you can draw TD style. It's perf.  
**

**Also, I doodled Aimée and Tate (my OCs) in math class the other day and uploaded it to deviantArt. My username is bryndraws, and you can find me at .com. It's the only thing I've posted so far. Anyways, let me know if you want me to attempt to draw your OC! **

The camera panned in, of course, on Chris McLean. "Welcome to Total Drama Culture Shock, where we bring a little flavor to your boring lives by introducing some foreign teens, who will compete for a million Canadian bucks in horribly dangerous challenges. Over the next few weeks, we'll watch them love, lose, get horribly maimed and cry as we send them home via taxi cab of shame.

"Our contestants will be arriving at our new camp one by one by airport shuttle. Keeping with All Stars Tradition, we have a five star hotel ready for the winning team, and a crappy roadside motel for the rest. Let's meet the cast now!" The first shuttle pulled up to the curb and puttered to a stop. "First, our American... Tate, from Atlanta, Georgia! Inherently ignorant and a bit racist, Tate enjoys bacon cheeseburgers, lacrosse, football, and yelling at ESPN even though he knows they can't hear him."

**Tate Cooper** looked straight out of the NFL and Hollywood at the same time. He wore jeans and a Falcons jersey, with longish brown hair pushed back away from his face. Tate stepped off the shuttle bus, dragging a huge black duffel bag behind him, and surveyed his surroundings. "This is it?"

Chris smirked and shook his head. "This is just base camp, where you'll eat and sleep and receive medical care. We'll actually be driving you around to secret locations around Muskoka for the challenges. Think you got what it takes to win?"

Tate grinned, giving Chris a fist-bump. "My trophies and varsity letters say yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, moving on, our second contestant is from Tokyo, Japan. She likes anime, anime, anime, and sushi, and is incredibly good at fangirling... ladies and gentlemen, Katsuki!"

A small girl in a schoolgirl uniform stepped off the next bus, carrying a backpack and a massive trunk. **Katsuki Akuma** looked like a human version of an anime character, with her slightly large head and shiny black hair. She hauled the trunk off the bus just as it pulled away and breathed a sigh of relief, inspecting every corner for scuffs. "Uh, whatcha got there, Katsuki?" Chris asked.

"Well, the small bag has my clothes, and the trunk is for my anime!" She said this with rapture in her voice, and Chris looked a little concerned.

"That's, uh, real nice. Next! From the little wine-infused town of Bordeaux, France, we have Yves! He likes nudity and hates the English, and is an expert at turning up the charm."

The bus deposited **Yves Dubois** onto the sidewalk. He wore a red beret tipped sideways on his blond hair, and his shining blue eyes immediately caused Katsuki to melt a little into the pavement. "Bonjour, ma cherie." he murmured, running a hand under her chin. She let out a little squeak and blushed, and Yves turned away, satisfied. "We'll be staying there, then?" he asked, pointing at the resort.

"Nope." Chris gestured to the motel with his thumb, and Yves's expression darkened. He stepped aside, muttering to himself in French. The host grinned before continuing. "Next up, our feisty western Aussie chick and fan of Total Drama and Ed Sheeran, Danika!"

"It's freezing here!" **Danika McDean** exclaimed, rubbing her bare arms - the Billabong t-shirt she wore obviously wasn't cover enough. No sooner had the words left her mouth than Yves slipped out of his sweater and draped it around her shoulders. "Uh, thanks." Her dark eyes narrowed, and she stepped off to the side.

**DANIKA:** I've seen this show, I know about guys like him. So he thinks he can play me, huh. Well, Yves, you got another think coming.

"Our next contestant hails from Paysandú, Uruguay, likes football and pipe organs and can probably kick your ass... it's Joaquín!"

**Joaquín García** wore a red hoodie over a t-shirt and jeans with an interesting knife-sized bulge in the pocket. His dark brown hair reached halfway down his neck. "You can call me Joaco." he said with a smile. "And yeah, that's probably true."

"Doubt it." Tate scoffed, flexing his triceps. Joaquín gave him a once-over and raised his eyebrows, flashing Tate a grin.

"We'll see." Chris smirked at the camera, pleased with his selection.

"Lisanne is from the city of sin itself, Amsterdam, in the Netherlands, and she's proud of it! You'll know her this season from her radiant orange wardrobe and self-proclaimed big mouth."

"Hey!" **Lisanne de Vries** shouted, jumping out of the door of the bus just as it stopped. She really was radiant - from her height to the red streak in her blond hair to her bright orange shirt. "Is that how we're gonna start this shit off? Fuck, man, you really don't want me as an enemy."

Joaco raised his hand. "Wait, are we allowed to swear now?"

Chris narrowed his eyes. "No. Lisanne, take your place. And remember it costs us money every time we have to bleep you out."

Lisanne crossed her arms over her large chest. "Fuck you, then."

"MOVING ON! From the town of Garopaba, Brazil... he's a strong contender who loves the beach and the surf... Marcos!"

"Hey." **Marcos Arron** greeted the other contestants as he stepped off the bus. Of course, he carried a surfboard with his luggage. And, of course, he was wearing board shorts even though they were nowhere near water.

"How's it going, Marcos?" Chris asked, clapping the surfer on the shoulder.

Marcos grinned. "Good, dude. I'm just here to have fun, and hopefully win, man." He took his spot next to Danika, who looked him up and down and smiled to herself.

"Aren't we all. Next up: our contestant from great Great Britain - Oxford, to be exact. Her posh British accent and vast wealth will be enough to make her a fan favorite and not-so-popular with the cast. Ladies and gentlemen, Natalie!"

**Natalie Rose** wore a cream-colored blouse and a floral printed skirt and scoffed when she saw the assembled cast, flicking her caramel colored hair over her shoulder and narrowing her aqua eyes. "Winning will be a piece of cake." she murmured to herself, taking her place.

"Hey, gorgeous." Tate greeted her. "You and me should team up sometime."

"You and _I_!" Natalie barked, then composed herself. "And the retort to your proposition will always be a no."

**NATALIE: **Americans lack refinement. The fact that he's cute means nothing in comparison.

Chris brought the attention back to himself. "Paras, from Chennai, Tamil Nadu, India, is bringing a dose of brains to our team, and also an unfortunate side dish of pacifism." He made a face.

A short, skinny brown-haired boy exited the bus, carrying a duffel bag and a chessboard. **Paras Sandhu** wore jeans and a brown sweater over a button-down. In the crowd, someone muttered "nerd" as he passed. "Dude, are you so gonna win or what?" Chris asked.

"My family has always aimed high and achieved, and I'm no exception." Paras answered by ways of explanation, and took his place with the others.

"Moving on, we've got Constantina! She's a real Italian mother bear, full of hard-working Roman spirit and Venetian grace and charm."

**Constantina de Mauro** wore a white t-shirt and jeans tucked into black boots, and her curvy figure reflected the cooking her mother was famous for. She offered only a simple "hello", and Chris jumped on the opportunity to ask questions. "What's it gonna be, then? Are you gonna win with your conviction or your leadership?"

"Why not both?" she asked in return, with a raise of one eyebrow. She loaded her bags onto the dock and met the rest of the group. Natalie gazed at her, taking her in. It seemed she'd found her competition.

"My man Nikolai: loves vodka, hates Americans, and is gonna bring tons of drama! He's from Yakutsk, Russia."

**Nikolai Milkovich** was a pale platinum blond, and his hair and skin matched his wardrobe in lightness. He appeared to be dressed for winter in the middle of summer. He scanned the assembled contestants and the second his blue eyes landed on Tate, his lips curled into a scowl.

"Whatcha lookin' at, blondie?" Tate growled, and Chris cleared his throat.

"Tate, your therapist told me to remind you every time I see you do that." He turned to the camera and whispered "But if I don't see it, it can still make good TV!"

**NIKOLAI: **Americans are all the same. I know I've been here for about two minutes, but I already don't like this kid.

**TATE: **(sheepishly) Did I mention my anger issues yet? Uh, yeah, my therapist thought it'd be good for me to do this on the sports off-season to find a way to channel my energy into competition rather than shoving kids' heads into toilets...

"The crazy-tall, crazy-athletic, and crazy-cute chick stepping off the next bus is Raquel, from Porto, Portugal!"

**Raquel de Lima** was 6'3" and towered above almost every contestant, even Tate and Lisanne. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she wore a black blouse and jeans. "Hey, Chris." she said with a smile. "And campers."

"They're called globetrotters this season. Raq City! Dude, you're reeeaally tall."

She frowned. "Yeah. I get that a lot." Raquel dragged her suitcase off to the pile of others and joined the other globetrotters at the landing zone.

Chris took back the spotlight. "Cold Iceland's bringing the cool with our resident hippie this season! Welcome to the camp, Moonbeam!"

The tiniest contestant at camp stepped off the bus with a suitcase that almost dwarfed him in size. **Moonbeam O'Hara** stood at 4'10" and looked like he could be knocked over by a strong gust of wind.

"Dude, what's with the guyliner?" Joaco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chris frowned at his new contestant. "This competition gets kind of intense. Like, really violent-and-not-at-all-peaceful intense. As in: dude, what are you doing here?"

"If I win, I can spread my message to the masses." His voice was slightly higher than normal, and possessed a slight nasal quality that made Natalie cringe. Moonbeam stepped off to the side with Raquel, who was a foot and a half taller than him.

"She's quiet, she loves nature, and she's gonna get along great with some people..." Chris shot a pointed glance at Moonbeam. "...From Karpathos, Greece: Perci!"

**Perci Matis** wore a sweater and shorts, which wasn't the only contradictory thing about her. The fact that she had even applied to be on the show when she could barely speak to other people was just bizarre. This was only reinforced when Chris approached her with a question and she stuttered out a one-word response and moved quickly away to stand with the others. Moonbeam smiled at her, and she smiled back, just a little, before fixing her gaze quickly on her feet.

"And last up, our contestant from Basel, Switzerland! She's friendly and sheltered as - well, she probably wouldn't understand that word if I said it. Ladies and gentlemen, Amy!"

"Aimée." she corrected. **Aimée Dupont** was statuesque and beautiful, with wavy light brown pigtails and great boobs. She wore a red baby tee and a pleated denim skirt with buttons, and she held herself like she didn't know how sexy she was.

"Dibs." Tate whispered.

"Okay! Now that we're all here, I'm putting you on teams! Amy!" Chris called. Aimée stepped forward.

"Actually, you say it like em-ay." she corrected.

Chris's jaw set. "Interesting... Not. I'm just gonna call you Swiss Miss. Swiss Miss, you're team one."

Aimée raised her hand tentatively. "Um, Chris, where is my team?"

"Well, Switzerland's neutral, so it's only fair that you are too. Sucks to be you. That's what happens when you have a name I can't pronounce. Team one, you are the Neutral Nobodies!" He gave her a creepy smirk, and Aimée groaned and stepped off to the side.

"Team two: the Wicked World Powers. We've got Tate, Constantina, Yves, Natalie, Paras, Katsuki, and Nikolai! Congrats on the G8 status, step aside puhlease..." There was some murmuring among the assembled campers, but they moved together accordingly. The others looked at each other appraisingly, seeming to like what they saw. "And our last team is Joaquín, Danika, Perci, Lisanne, Marcos, Raquel, and Moonbeam! You guys get to be the Awesome Underdogs!"

**LISANNE (AU):** Seems like a fair match. I mean, they've got Yves and Nikolai and Tate, which is like 200 pounds of muscle on their side, but we've got me and Raquel and Danika, which is muscle plus brains. Guys versus girls, almost.

**CONSTANTINA (WWP):** This is ridiculous. My team is awful. They're all strong contenders, but one look at how Nikolai and Tate are staring each other down and how Yves is glaring at Natalie who's sneering at Paras is making me really nervous.

**TATE (WWP):** I wanna help this Aimée girl. I mean, I didn't want to make friends here, but putting her alone on a team was kind of a dick move. Also, she's kinda hot. (pause) Don't tell her I said that.

"Are you guys all in the right places?" Chris addressed the teams, who all seemed a little bit dissident. "Okay, then, since that's in order... get ready, kids! Your first challenge is..."


	4. Chapter 2

**Greetings, loyal subjects!**

**Sorry for the wait... I wrote one right away, then scrapped it and waited a few weeks and wrote this one last night. I'm just really bad at updates. Also eqaul representation. Don't worry, every character will get a chance to shine. **

**You can thank my lousy good-for-nothing big brother for the challenge. He's way better at being a diabolical, twisted asshole than I am.**

* * *

"Your first challenge is... Basketball!"

**RAQUEL (AU):** (relieved) Oh my god, I feel so lucky right now.

Chris continued. "Basketball was actually invented by a Canadian, you know. So I thought it'd be fitting to have our first competition right here, at base camp, with a little game of backwards HORSE. Do I have to explain backwards HORSE to anyone?" Several contestants raised their hands, and Chris grinned. "Well, that's too bad, isn't it."

He grabbed a ball and began spinning it on his finger. "Since this would be too easy if we let you just play it out, we've set up some additional... obstacles." Chris grinned deviously. "Each team will pick five shooters and two shooters. The five shooters will get two basketballs to shoot baskets with. The two other shooters will get actual legitimate guns with which to shoot the basketballs the other teams throw, in order to sabotage them. Swiss Miss, you're doing both. Here's a ball rack."

Aimée groaned. There was no way she'd be able to get five baskets dragging that thing.

"Baskets are set up all over base camp, so you'll have to find them first. Remember, you need to get a ball in each of the five baskets in order to get your letter. Here are some clues. **H** is up high, and **S** is down low. **R** will have to be a three-pointer. **O**'s in a really cool location, and **E** is being protected by wild bears! Any questions?" Several contestants raised their hands, and Chris grinned. "First to HORSE wins! Ready, set, GO!"

Constantina pulled the contestants together. "We need strong guns - the other team will be really good players. Okay, who's ever shot a gun?"

"Once." Nikolai confirmed, and the others shook their heads.

Natalie spoke up with a sideways glance at Constantina. "We already know that Tate is going to play. Constantina and I will also. And I think Yves should take the other gun."

"Why should I?" he grumbled in return, reluctant to listen to a Brit.

Nikolai stepped in. "My father taught me that it is more important to be able to take the recoil than to shoot. You need a strong arm." Yves seemed to like this.

"So Paras, Katsuki: just get the balls to Tate." Constantina instructed. Katsuki started to speak up, but Natalie cut her off.

"You may have notice that we're the only ones still standing here. Let's GO, people!"

"Wait!" Constantina called. "I think we should split up. It would be more efficient."

"Fine by me." Tate growled, glaring at Nikolai.

Constantina looked back at her team. Yves looked cross as he argued with Natalie, who seemed to be ignoring him rather obnoxiously. And Katsuki... well, she'd be surprised if that girl even knew what a basketball was. "God help us." she murmured, sprinting into the woods.

**YVES (WWP):** I was hoping for a clean start in the first challenge, but it's obvious that's not going to happen here. We've got too many leaders on one team. That's why we'll lose, not because we can't play.

* * *

The Underdogs regrouped in the woods. Danika, Marcos, Lisanne, Raquel, and Moonbeam each held two basketballs. Perci and Joaquin wore goggles and held their rifles by their sides.

"Right, so Chris said H was up high. Where's the highest point in base camp?"

"The hill behind the administration building is pretty tall." Marcos added.

Danika nodded. "Right. And I think we should stick together."

"What about a buddy system?" Moonbeam offered, and the others nodded agreement. "Okay, how about Perci and Raquel, Joaco and Danika and I, Lisanne and Marcos."

They split up quickly. The teams made a lot of sense, in a way.

"I h-h-have an idea for where R could be." Perci told Raquel. "Chris s-s-said that it would h-have to be a three p-pointer. What if it's on the other s-side of the ravine?"

"You know these woods better than anyone." Raquel said with a smile. She knew full well that Perci had been out exploring earlier. "Lead the way."

Joaco, Moonbeam, and Danika decided that they'd be looking for the low place that S was in. "Regroup at the base camp when you've found your basket and we'll go out again." Danika instructed the remaining contestants, and she and Moonbeam sprinted away, Joaco behind them with the gun.

"Let's get this fucking thing over with." Lisanne said, walking towards the hill.

"Wait!" Marcos cried, pointing upwards. She jogged back and looked up slowly.

"Oh, shit." Lisanne breathed.

**AU: 0**  
**NN: 0**  
**WWP: 0**

Paras ran as fast as his long legs could carry him towards the headhouse. A really cool place? It was obviously in Chef's kitchen. He knew the danger he'd face by going in there, but he'd also seen the disdain on Natalie's face when she'd declared him useless earlier. So he got down on his knees and jimmied the lock open with a little piece of wire he'd found on the beach, praying that Chef wasn't around.

He slipped inside and almost forgot to lock the door behind him, but caught himself just in time. He shook his head. His wit couldn't leave him now. Paras scoped around until he found the freezer door, expecting it to be locked. It wasn't.

Someone was already here with him.

Paras slipped inside, but the freezer was unoccupied. There was a basketball net right there in front of him, with three glowing letters on the backboard. The W and the U were dark, but the N was lit. It only took a moment for him to realize that Aimée was a lot smarter than he'd thought. She must have unlocked the door, he reasoned.

That also meant he knew where Chef was.

Paras tossed the ball through the basket and locked the freezer door behind him. He stepped into the kitchen and froze. That stack of pots had moved since he'd been inside. As he turned to run, he heard a noise. "Paras!"

He turned. A slim hand waved at him from under the island. "Aimée?"

"Is he gone?"

Paras thought to himself. He could rat her out for the good of the team, or he could stay true to himself. The choice was obvious. "Yes. You can come out now."

"Thanks." She pulled herself upright and straightened her clothing. "I've been hiding for ages in case he came back. He thought I escaped out the window, but I just opened it to create a diversion." She gestured to the open pane, and Paras was impressed.

"Let's go out the backdoor, then." As they were parting ways, Paras looked back at her. "By the way, have you ever thought about an alliance?"

**PARAS (AU):** The engagement was simple: I'd help her and turn a blind eye whenever someone else helped her, and she'd share any winning benefits. Easy and beneficial to all.

**AU: 0**  
**NN: 1**  
**WWP: 1**

"I'm telling you, we're lost." Danika repeated, grinding her heel in the dirt, and Joaco sighed.

"Can I please go off on my own? I'll be able to take more shots that way."

"He has a point." Moonbeam added. "Though I really don't condone the use of weapons, I don't think we're gonna get anywhere with him following us."

Danika rolled her eyes. "I mean, whatever. It's not like we even know what we're looking for."

"Something low. I mean, the lowest point is that ravine we crossed on the way in, right? Obviously the basket's down there."

"Right. But really, we should splIAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Danika whipped around. "Moonbeam? Hey, where'd you go?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The screaming was coming from a hole in the ground. Bracing her weight on all fours, Danika crawled over to the opening.

"Are you okay?" she called down the hole. The echo suggested a serious problem.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH UMPH!" Silence. "It's really dark down here. But it's also really cool. And Chris put a safety net down here, so it's obvious I found something." Moonbeam shouted up. "Do either of you have a flashlight?"

"Stay there! I'm coming down!" Danika called, readying herself to jump.

"No, don't! You're more valuable in athletic challenges than I am." Moonbeam cautioned. "But find me a flashlight maybe?"

"On it!" Danika cried. She ran back towards the base camp. With a look in either direction, Joaquin started off into the woods.

**AU: 0**  
**NN: 1**  
**WWP: 1**

At the bear pit, stuff was going down for the Wicked World Powers.

"NOOOO!" Tate shouted, staring at the mutilated scraps of basketball that littered the ground at the bears' feet. "Jesus christ, you're insane! Why the fuck would you keep playing when you KNOW that you're not going to make it? You should've come find me. Like, seriously, Natalie, the hell were you thinking?"

"Mind your language." she snapped, snatching a ball from his hands. "I can play just as well as you."

"Yeah, well, we're three balls down now. Don't you dare throw that. I'll do it."

He grabbed it back, tossed it in, but just as the ball hit the backboard, a bear knocked over the net and Tate missed completely.

**TATE (WWP):** That wasn't my fault, I swear! Jeez, is this show affects my chances of making States next year...

Natalie and Tate stood frozen in shock for a few moments. Then, almost scripted, they both exploded on each other in a fit of shouting and anger.

When the dust cleared, they both seemed to realize the gravity of the situation. "We only have one ball left. What are we gonna do." Tate moaned.

"You go over there, and you fix it." Natalie ordered, gesturing towards the bears shuffling around behind the fence. Tate's eyes widened.

"No way! You go in there!"

"I will not!"

"You will! This is all your fault!" Natalie froze. She was looking over Tate's shoulder. "What?" he asked, cocking his head.

"RUNNNNN!" she shrieked, taking off in the other direction, just as Tate heard the roar of a bear... way too close to his ear.

As the bears all chased the two players, Joaquin emerged from the woods. He used their absence to set up the net again and score a point for the Underdogs. After all, this was anyone's game.

**AU: 1**  
**NN: 1**  
**WWP: 1**

Raquel and Perci made it to the ravine in good time at a leisurely pace. Sure enough, a basket was there, set up twenty feet away across a stream of roaring water. "I can shoot a three-pointer, easy." Raquel announced,

She threw the ball, and a shot rang out. Her basketball was ripped to shreds in mid-air. Raquel looked around and finally spotted a boy's leg protruding from a tree.

"HEY!" she yelled. "Perci, can you disarm him?" Perci looked from the gun she held to the boy in the tree and shook her head. "Hey, it's okay." Raquel told her. "But you've got to distract him while I shoot."

"O-okay." Perci took off into the woods, and Raquel waited until Nikolai was out of sight to take her winning shot. The ball went through easily, and the light glowed on the backboard.

"Let's go!" Raquel called. On the way back to base camp, they ran past the Swiss girl, hauling a cart of balls behind her as she struggled to climb the hill. "Should we -"

"I-I'll go, you keep running." Perci offered, and the girls parted ways, even though they'd been warned against it.

**AU: 2**  
**NN: 2**  
**WWP: 1**

Marcos was 50 feet off the ground, almost at the top of the highest tree on the property. His upper arms ached, but Lisanne was on the ground waiting for him. Or at least he hoped she was. If he looked down, he'd probably have a stroke.

"I'm almost there!" Marcos called down to her from his position up in the swaying pine. Just as he said that, his foot slipped from the branch, and he let out a short scream. Luckily, he caught himself just in time and climbed up to the next branch.

"How's it going?" Lisanne called, squinting up at him.

"Fine... getting kind of nervous here."

She smiled. "Don't worry, if you fall I'll catch you."

"Very funny." Marcos reached the basket and untied the basketball from the hammock he'd made with his shirt to tether the ball to his waist, tying himself to the branch in the process. The idea of letting go made him more than a little nervous.

The ball swished through the hoop and fell down to the ground. Lisanne cheered, and Marcos began to descend. As he focused on climbing, his concentration was broken when Lisanne called up "Hey Marcos, do you have a flashlight?"

"No, why?" He looked down, twenty feet to the ground. Danika was there now, and she looked a little stressed.

"Moonbeam's got a basket down in a hole somewhere, but he can't see anything."

"Do you want help finding one?" he asked, meeting her eyes, which caused him to slip off a branch. Luckily, he managed to catch himself again.

"No, don't kill yourself getting down. I'm just gonna head back to base and see if I can find one there." Danika took off towards the buildings.

"She's cute." Lisanne remarked. Marcos declined to comment.

**AU: 3**  
**NN: 2**  
**WWP: 2**

Yves stalked through the woods. It was true that he wasn't feeling that much allegiance towards his own team, but he had managed to put a bullet in three of Aimée's balls before she'd gotten them out of his reach.

He circled back the the bear pit, where he spotted two figures. One was the Swiss girl he'd been following - he knew from the bust. She stood, about to take a shot. The other...

He saw the other move the basket as the ball flew threw the air.

Yves fumed. He hadn't taken out the gun because the Swiss girl wasn't going to make that. But the other boy had just cheated! He hid himself in the bushes as he climbed down the hillside for a better view. Soon enough, though, he knew exactly who it was.

Unbelievable! Paras wasn't only physically useless, he'd also cheated.

The elimination just got that much easier.

**AU: 3**  
**NN: 3**  
**WWP: 2**

A flashlight dropped down next to where Moonbeam sat meditating, narrowly missing his skull. "Danika?" he called up, seeing only the small outline of a face in the hole. The silhouette was definitely not Danika. "Thank you!" Moonbeam called up, but the figure disappeared from view.

"Weird." he muttered to himself, illuminating the cave. He spotted the basket in the distance, but sensed the distance wouldn't be easy to cross. To confirm his suspicions, a stream of REAL AND ACTUAL LAVA was flowing at his feet. No wonder it was so hot.

Moonbeam retrieved the basketballs he'd taken with him and used the light to navigate the treacherous floor. He made the shot quickly, then searched for a way out. To do so, he switched off the light. He had a great sense for nature, and as he stood in the utter blackness and silence, he realized that he could see and hear absolutely nothing. There was no comforting wind or dim light which would signify an exit. He was alone, in the blackness, with only one was he might get out: back up the hole.

Not gonna happen.

So he searched the cave meticulously, combing each wall for an exit, letting nature flow through him to help him find a way out. But his mind was a little distracted by one thing: who dropped the flashlight?

**AU: 4**  
**NN: 3**  
**WWP: 2**

Katsuki stood at the edge of the ravine and stared down at the ball in her hands. She remembered, in perfect detail and clarity, a scene from one of her favorite animes, in which the main character's love interest had shot the winning basket in the game. She took a step forward, readying herself. Her eyes closed. The ball flew from her hands.

For a few terrifying seconds it was in the air above the ravine. Then, with an echoing crash, it slammed through the basket and the W lit up on the backboard. "Yes!" she squealed, looking around for witnesses. That would teach Constantina to underestimate her. But she was alone on the cliff edge.

"Hey, that was really cool." she heard someone call from the woods. She watched as a boy dropped out of the tree, and finally recognized Nikolai when he emerged from the shrubbery.

"Oh. Thank you, senpai." Katsuki said with a giggle.

"You know, that was rude this morning, when Constantina called you and Paras out. Yet I've heard from the Swiss girl that both of you have scored already." He turned to her and looked directly into her eyes, and Katsuki felt a shiver run down her spine. "To tell you the truth, I don't feel like I'm living to my full potential on this team either. And the terminally underestimated, well, we need to stick together."

**AU: 4**  
**NN: 3**  
**WWP: 3**

Constantina was fresh from a basket (she'd found the one in the tree, and had gotten super scraped up getting up and down) when she heard shouting. Returning to base, she found Tate and Natalie, caked in dust and voices hoarse from yelling, on the verge of getting physical.

"STOP!" Constantina cried, inserting herself in between the two. "You know even the solo act is beating us? Shape up!"

"This - this total bitch lost us the challenge!" Tate growled. Natalie scoffed.

"And this imbecile almost got us eaten by BEARS."

"Almost. I'm not lucky enough to get rid of you."

Constantina interjected. "You're both acting like children. Go play the game instead of fighting! Natalie, go help someone. I'll take care of Tate."

Natalie crossed her arms. "You can't tell me what to do. Don't ever think you're capable of that." Constantina frowned.

"I was just trying to help."

"No, you're trying to usurp me. And for that, I will personally assure your elimination." She seemed to have forgotten all about yelling at Tate, and was now solely focused on keeping the "throne" she seemed to have already given herself.

Constantina sighed. Tate could be trained, but Natalie would be hard to manage during her tenure on the show.

Meanwhile, the base camp was filling up with Underdogs. They couldn't be in the lead... could they?

**AU: 4**  
**NN: 3**  
**WWP: 3**

"Somewhere cool... somewhere cool... somewhere cool..." Lisanne repeated back at the base camp, brainstorming.

"Chef's kitchen!" Raquel exclaimed. "In the freezer!" Lisanne grinned.

"Girls, I've got a plan." They huddled and broke, and Lisanne raced for the kitchen. There was a loud crash, then she raced out, and Perci snuck through the window. Chris appeared moments later by helicopter. The Underdogs began to cheer.

"In a tremendous show of teamwork, the Awesome Underdogs totally win! Which means that with the lowest score, the World Powers are totally sending someone home. See you at the ceremony, dogs!"

**AIMÉE (NN):** (appears worried) I shouldn't be here. People kept giving me information, and I saw Paras move that basket... do you think Chris knows?

Before they went to the confessional to vote, Natalie whispered something in a few of the others' ears. Constantina narrowed her eyes.

* * *

The votes were in. In one hand, Chris held a list. In the other hand, he held a tray of brass keys. "Welcome to the elimination! I have here a motel room key (McLean brand, people) for six of you. The person who doesn't receive a key-" He dragged a finger across his neck, and the teens gasped. "Just kidding. They'll be going home on the Shuttle Bus of Shame. Okay, the first key goes to... Katsuki!" The Japanese girl squealed as she caught it.

"Yves!"

"Nikolai!"

"Tate!"

"And... Paras."

Natalie and Constantina looked at each other, shooting daggers. "And the last key goes to..."

Chris feigned opening an envelope. "It sucks to be Constantina right now, because she's going back to Italy. Natalie, here's your room key."

Constantina appeared shocked. "I'm the most hard-working, dependable team member you have! Why are you doing this?"

Natalie smirked as she was led towards the Shuttle Bus of Shame. Constantina tried to wave to her team, but Chef shoved her inside and the bus was off before she could do or say anything.

**TATE (WWP):** Natalie's evil. She did this. I'm sure of it. (pause) I knew she was a bitch, but I didn't think she was diabolical.

Chris turned to the camera. "Tune in next week for more drama from your new group of multicultural teens! It's Chris McLean, and this has been Total Drama Culture Shock! Hmm... maybe we should get Moonbeam out of that hole." he mused, staring off into the sunset.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR VOTING HER OFF BUT I HAD TO :( I have this really complicated Excel spreadsheet I'm using to vote people off and I can't really explain the equation I put in there in less than a paragraph but it decided Constantina would be going home because she had the least points. It also generates a winner.**

**Who was your favorite character this chapter? Let me know in a review!**

**ALSO FOR FUTURE REFERENCE YELLING AT ME FOR UPDATES DOES NOT HELP YOUR CASE K THANKS**

* * *

**Your votes:**

**NATALIE:** I can't decide whether it should be Tate or CONSTANTINA... he's obnoxious, she's insolent. But I want to be a team leader, so that means crushing my competition.

**PARAS:** It's a completely strategical decision. I need Natalie to think I respect her. Sorry, CONSTANTINA.

**CONSTANTINA:** My vote is for NATALIE. She's awful. Miserable.

**YVES:** PARAS cheated. He's done.

**KATSUKI:** It was really unfair how CONSTANTINA just assumed I couldn't play. I mean, I didn't know I could play, but still!

**NIKOLAI:** I want Katsuki and Paras on my side. There's only one way I can vote for that to happen: CONSTANTINA.

**TATE:** NATALIE almost lost us the challenge. Oh, wait, she did lose us the challenge. Miserable spoiled little brat.


End file.
